The present invention relates to a vehicle body structure for a passenger car equipped with a fastback, and more particular, to a passenger car body structure having lateral roof frames, rearward side parts and rearward spring strut receiving devices, the oppositely arranged lateral roof frames each constructed in the manner of a hollow support being mutually locally connected by way of transversely extending members.
In a known vehicle body structure for a passenger car equipped with a fastback, the two lateral roof frames in the rear area behind the two side doors are linked to the vehicle body structure situated underneath only by means of the rear side parts.
An object of the present invention is to provide a vehicle body structure for a passenger car equipped with a fastback such that the roof intrusion in the event of a rollover is reduced and furthermore the torsional resistance of the passenger car is increased.
According to the invention, this object has been achieved by providing that each lateral roof frame in the area of the rearward spring strut receiving devices is additionally connected by way of a hollow support structure extending in the transverse direction of the vehicle to the adjacent spring strut receiving device situated underneath.
Among the principal advantages achieved with the present invention are that, as a result of the additional support of the two lateral roof frames in the area of the rear spring strut receiving devices by way of hollow support structures extending in the transverse direction of the vehicle, on one hand, the roof intrusion in the event of a vehicle rollover is clearly reduced and furthermore the torsional resistance of the vehicle is increased.
Over a significant portion of their longitudinal dimension, the lateral roof frames have a three-shell construction such that two hollow supports are formed which are arranged above one another and are closed in a cross-sectional view. At least in the rear area of the side doors and in the adjoining area, the center reinforcement of the lateral roof frame, in the top view, has an approximately L-shaped construction. The reinforcement, together with the side part situated underneath, forms a first top hollow support of a hollow support structure whose short leg extends in the transverse direction of the vehicle and, with its free end, points toward the outside in the direction of the exterior side of the vehicle. The L-shaped reinforcement and the side part, in areas, virtually form a hockey-stick-shaped hollow support. A second lower-positioned hollow support extends below the short transversely extending leg and forms a shoe-type console which is connected to the side part on the inside and to an upper wall of the spring strut receiving device.
As a result of the hollow support structure according to the present invention, the lateral roof frame is connected in the rear area in a force-transmitting manner to the vehicle body structure situated underneath. Thereby, a particularly effective support is achieved in the event of a vehicle rollover.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.